


Highschool au idea for Lizzie and tommy

by Kmoody



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, highschoolAU, lizzie stark - Freeform, peakyblinders, tommy shelby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmoody/pseuds/Kmoody
Summary: Hi! Lizzie Stark is one of my favorite characters and I love reading fan fics about her. About a year ago, I came up with an idea for a highschool au with her and tommy. Only thing is, I’m not really a writer. If anyone wants to write this into their own fic, you totally can.
Relationships: Lizzie Stark/Tommy Shelby





	Highschool au idea for Lizzie and tommy

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry that the text is not formatted, like at all. I wrote it in the notes app. 
> 
> You can literally do anything with this fic idea, just credit me for the original idea of the highschool au.
> 
> Also, I’m sorry if this idea sucks!

Lizzie/tommy high school au

Entitled, “it must be him”  
Lizzie tells herself not to be a fool, but when the phone rings; she jumps. “Let it please be him!” She thinks desperately. 

Lizzie is a high school junior. She’s super tall with a rep for smoking in the girls room, not following the dress code, and being hopelessly devoted to a very aloof Thomas Shelby. He only wants her when he needs something, but she doesn’t mind it too much. They date on and off. Tom can move on and see other girls, but Lizzie can’t even look at him in passing on her way to class without feeling jealous . Tom is seeing grace now, who’s petite, too pretty, gets straight As and has Tom wrapped around her finger. She shouldn’t be mad at her, cuz he looks happy for once, but whenever her phone rings, she thinks it’s him. “Oh god, it must be him.”  
Or a really shit highschool au of lizzie Stark (who I adore)that NO ONE asked for. 

*The title is from a song called “let it please be him” by Vicki Carr which made me think of Lizzie and her relationship with Tom during like season 3 and 4.

Warning: I am not a writer by any means but I thought of this idea and I wanted to write it down somewhere

“Hey Tom!” Lizzie chirped at the boy she’s known since she was 10. That boy looked great today. His pale blue eyes appeared clearer than normal as he swaggered into his and Lizzie’s shared history class.  
“Lizzie” Tom mumbled back in return. “Have you finished last nights homework? I forgot to do it.”  
“Ya know Tom, this is the 15th time you’ve asked me for my homework this year” Lizzie replies in a playfully annoyed tone.  
“Do you have it or not. Cuz I could just ask someone else and theyd be happy to comply”  
The thin girl sighed, “Yes, of course Tom” but you should copy it rather quickly before class starts”  
Tommy waves a hand of dissmissle turned away from the taller girl as he takes his seat two places across from her. 

Lunch happens and Lizzie meets tommy for a smoke behind the school next to the dumpsters (how romantic) Tom,always the gentlemen, lights Lizzie’s cigarette. They sit in silence like usual. Tommy liked that he could just not say a word and Lizzie knew exactly what he was thinking. They could be quiet in each other’s company and it’d be enough for them.


End file.
